kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: After Birth
Kingdom Hearts: After Birth is a story that takes place 13 years after Kingdom Hearts 2. This story begins when one night 4 figures were staring up at the stars on Land of Departure. These figures were Aqua, Ven, and their 2 13 year old children Sean and Emily with Sean being the oldest by a few months. "It's getting late Ven, we should get home." "Alright Aqua. Sean, Emily, we're heading back. Come on." Sean waved his hand and said, "Be right there Dad." He was just thinking about the journey his Mom, Dad, and Uncle Terra went on all those years ago. Then he summoned his keyblade, Wayward Wind. He always had the power of the keyblade but was never able to summon his own, same with his sister. So their parents both gave them the first keyblades they started out with. Sean got Wayward Wind and Emily got Rainfell, while Ven held onto Lost Memory and Aqua held onto Brightcrest. "Earth to Seam, come in big bro." Emily just leaned over Sean before he finally snapped out of it. "Huh, oh. Sorry Em, guess I spaced out for a sec." he said nevously. "You think, now let's go before Mom and Dad think we fell asleep out here." "Right, I'm coming." Sean just could'nt shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen. He just shrugged it off and ran after his sister who was already ahead of him. When he reached the castle steps, Emily was already standing there, just frozen like a statue. "Em, what's wrong?" She could only point a finger in the direction of the doorway. Sean looked and saw his father half-alive just barely standing on his feetand blocking the onslaught of attacks from his opponent. "DAD!!!" Sean maneged to yell and take a step forward, and Ven only managed to say, "Sean, take Emily and run to your mother in the next room, I'll be fine. "But Dad-" "No buts, just go!" Sean only nodded in agreement and grabbed Emily's arm, leading her to their mother in the next room as their father instructed. "Sean, Emily, you're both ok." Aqua ran up to them and embraced them with a big hug. She then let go and said, "We have to leave now." "But what about Dad?!" "Sean you're father will be alright, he can handle himself in a fight." Sean was only able to sigh. Giving in he said, "Ok." Aqua then summoned her Brightcrest and opened a portal to the Lanes Between. She activated her armor and Sean and Emily did the same. Sean's armor was just like Ven's only with Red as a base color and outlines of blue, black and silver. Emily's armor was just like her mom's only with purple as a base color with outlines of pink, blue and gold. They walked into the portal, leaving behind the world they once knew. This story from here on out will follow Sean's story line. Everything will be from his perspective. After we went through the portal, we all formed our Keyblade Gliders, Emily and I followed Mom to the nearest world where we could settle down for a bit. I suddenly felt this strange voice call to me from the world where Mom said we would be going, a world called Radiant Garden. *Come find me and will tell you what you need to know* So I listened to the voice and split up from Mom and Em. Little did I know this was all going to be one weird day for me. I landed on the world and got out of my armor,I looked around and saw a big town with people being busy everywhere you looked. Eiter the were running errands or running shops, this place was packed with people. So I decided to look around and I heard the voice again. *Come find me in the Outer Gardens* Now where was that. I walked up to a woman about 28 years of age, she was wearing a pink dress and her hair was tied togethe by a pink ribbon. "Excuse me Miss, where could I find the outer gardens?" "Oh, it's just past that gate right there to your left, and please, call me Aerith." "Thanks Aerith, I"m Sean, I'll see you around." I ran off only hearing a faint 'good-bye' from Aerith, she was so polite and kind. I ran past the gate into the Outer Gardens and saw a man dressed in all black except for the brown belt on his trousers with a strange looking mark on it. "So you finally came." "Who are you, and how did you speak to me in my mind?" "Whoa, one question at a time. First off, I'm Zack, Zack Fair. Second off, it's an ability I aquired from my wife Aerith." "Wait, you're Aerith's husband?!" Zack had a puzzled look on his face for a second. "Yeah, you know Aerith?" "Mhm, I met her in the marketplace and I asked her how to get here." Zack seemed to be proccessing all this a bit slower than I though he would. "So why'd you call me here Zack?" "Oh, that's right I almost forgot. You're Ven's son right?" "Yeah, and Aqua's." It felt weird saying my Mom's first name. "Alright, way to go Ven. Hard to believe I asked her on a date." "WHAT???!!! YOU ASKED OUT MY MOM?" I fainted from all the shock for a while. When I woke up I was in an alleyway with Zack, Aerith, and some kid I've never seen before. "What happened?" "You went into shock after I told you, certain things. By the way this is my and Aerith's son Lucas. Lucas seemed to be a few inches shorter than his dad, considering I was a couple inches taller than Zack, that made me about half a-foot taller than Lucas. "Hey, I'm Sean." Extending my right arm to sake hands, he gladly excepted the hand shake and returned it. "Nice to meet you." "Aerith could you do the honors?" "Of course Zack." "She turned twords the wall and spoke some sort of chant. The back wall of the alleyway suddely split open revealing a hidden passageway. "Whoa." I turned to Lucas who said, "I know, right?" We walked down the tunnel and into a large building, which appeared to be a mansion. I turned to Lucas and said, "My house is bigger" "Really?" "Yeah, me , my sister, my Mom, and my Dad-" I cut myself off thinking about my dad, who we left back home to fight off that creep. I came to when I heard a familiar voice, well 2 voices actually. The first was Lucas who asked, "Will your sister go out with me?" and the other said, "Forget it shrimp!" I recognized that voice anywhere. "Em, you're okay!" I ran to my sister so happy I could cry, but I was cut off by a pain in my stomach. That pain was her fist. I collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. "That's for making me and Mom worry about you." I slowly got up holding my gut, "I can feel the love already." I said jokingly. "You big idiot, I missed you." She came over and helped me stay up on my feet. We went up to the 3rd floor guest room and found Mom sitting by herselfon a big bed. "Mom!" I ran over to her, ignoring thew pain from Em's punch and told her how sorry I was and I'd never do it again. "It's ok, as long as you're safe. Thank you for bringing him Zack." "No problem, I owed you for beating Hades all those years ago at the Coliseum. So now we're even." "So, what's going on here?" I asked. Mom then explained about how Vanitas was back, and he was stronger then ever and how we need an army of new keybladers to stop him. Me, Em and Mom were the first 3 of the team. But then Lucas interupted everyone and held out his hand and revealed a keyblade. (Keyblade info: It looks like a smaller version of Zack's Buster Sword from Crisis Core, the hand gaurds were the golden details at the end of the buster sword that were modified and square ended. the keychain was a summon materia. The keyblade was named "A SOLDIER's Honor") Then Lucas put it away. He said he would join the team on our quest to gather keybladers and save Dad from Vanitas. Next world: New Vestroia We set off for the next world and Mom cast a spell on Lucas so that he would be protected in the lanes between like our armor does for us. We set a course for a world called New Vestroia. It sounded interesting so I took the lead of the group with the exception of Lucas on my Glider. Everyone else just followed me and we landed behind a small rock formation in the middle of a wasteland. I walked around for a bit and found a small ball looking item. It was mostley red with a few orange details. "Hey, you." I looked around and saw nobody there. "Down here, in your hand" I looked down and saw the little ball pop open into a little figure. "Human, what is your name?" "Sean, what's yours and what are you?" "My name is Leonidas, and I am a Bakugan." I thought for a second and looked at Leonidas. "A Bakugan?" "Yes, but do not mention me around your alies until the time is right." then he closed himself up in a ball again. "'Until the time is right.'" I mocked. "I can still hear you." "Heh, sorry." "Also look behind you." I turned around and found a weird looking machine and a deck of cards with the name 'Leonidas' on the case. So I took them and went back to the others. "Where have you been young man?" Mom asked me. "Uh, going to the bathroom behind that rock." "Mom, did you have to ask?" After 5 minutes of arguing, we head out in one direction and saw some kind of trailer. We walked up to it and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a female voice. "Just some travelers looking for help." I responded and then I heard my stomach and the others stomcahs. "And some food." I added. "I guess I can let you in." Then the door opened revealing a young girl with deep blue eyes and orange hair she wore an outfit consisting of mostly brown and white. "My name is Myra Clay, you're welcome here for as long as you want." I just couldn't stop staring at her, she's so beautiful. "Uh, t-thanks." I was able to say. Then we walked in and saw the place was pretty high tech. "Guys we have some guests. Come on down." Guys? Then one by one the all came out of their respective roms and came to greet us. "Hey, what's up? I'm Dan, this here's my buddy Drago." a small ball like, creature got on his shoulder and popped open. "Hello." whoa, I guess Leonidas isn't the only Bakugan here. Next came a shour boy with blond hair and glasses. "Hi' my name's Marucho and this is my partner Elfin," "Hello, any friend of Marucho's is a friend of mine." Then came a taller guy with jet-black hair and orange eyes, "Hi there, I'm Shun and this is Ingram" "Greeting everyone." "Ignore ninja boy, I'm Ace and this is Percival." The boy had breenish hair and gray eyes, weird. "Hello' I'm Percival" Thean an energenic boy with purple-pinkish hair came along and almost fell down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late guys. I'm Baron, and this is my battle partner Nemis." "It is nice to meet everyone." Then Myra came over and said, "This is my partner Wilda." "Greetings everyone." "Now what are your names?" "My name is Aqua, it's a pleasure to meet you all." "I'm Lucas." "I'm Emily, but you can call me Em." ....... "And the wide-eyed wonder next to me is my older brother Sean." Then I said, "You all have Bakugan?" Mom Lucas and Em looked at me strangely. Dan said, "Yeah, we travel new vestroia fighting for peace and freedom for the bakugan. We're the Bakugan Resistance." "Do you guys have any bakugan?" That was Baron. "Well, I'm the only one out of the four of us who does. Everyone gave me a 'when did this hapen' look. "This-" I held him up for everyone to see "Is Leonidas." "Leonidas, is that you?" "Drago?" "Dan, it's Leonidas. Remember, from the whole mess with Vladitor?" "Oh, yeah, Leonidas you look different." "Yes I evolved from Omega Leonidas to Beta Leonidas." "How bout we test that new power in a battle? I see Dan is always up for a challenge. "All right Dan, you're on." We walked outside to set up, but then 3 ships approached us and out came 3 figures. "Vexos" Dan muttered under his breath. "Spectra, Gus, and Lynq." "Well, well. Dan Kuso made some new friends, wouldn't you say Gus?" "Yes Master Spectra, and of them apears to be the target, Leonidas." "This should be nice, we get to beat on the brawlers and hydron gets a new statue." "Not if we can help it." Dan and Myra were at the ready with me. The 3 Vexos were also at the ready. "GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!!!" Dan went first, "Gate Card Set!" "Bakugan Brawl!! Drago Stand!" "Bakugan Brawl, Helios Stand." "Bakugan Brawl, Wilda Stand." "Bakugan Brawl, Altair Stand." "Bakugan Brawl, Leonidas Stand." "Bakugan Brawl, Vulcan Stand." 6 ginormous beasts in all, 3 on our side, and 3 on theirs. "Ability Activate, Burning Dragon!" Drao then shot a huge firebal from his mouth at Helios. "Ability Activate, Wilda Charge!" Wilda then rushed at Vulcan with plenty of force. "Ability Activate, Beta Cannon!" Leonidas then charged up a giant ball of blue energy and shot it at Altair. All 3 turned back to ball form and the vexos's life meters all went down by 90 precent. "This is too easy" "Oh is it now? Just wait till next turn. Gate Card Set" In unison: "Bakugan Brawl" Spectra shouted, "Gate Card Open! Damage Chaneller" "This card allow our 3 bakugan to deal as much damge to you as we took last round." uh, i spoke too soon. our bakugan were then blasted just barely able to stay on the battle ground. "Leonidas!" "Drago!" "Wilda!" A card in each of our hands started to glow. then my keyblade was summoned and it started to change shape, into one with a design that remebled Leonidas in a way so much *Beta Fang* Suddenly A a light appeared in Dan's hand, it formed into a keyblade! It resembled Drago in a way as well *Dragon's Flare* I could hear the keyblade's name in my head. The same light appeared in Myra's hand, it to formed a keyblade. *Earthen Wilda* So weird, 2 keybladers on one world? then we all used our cards, "Ability Activate!" "Beta Key: Rapid Healing!" "Dragon Key: Ultimate Flare!" "Wilda Key: Earthquake Hammer!" My card healled all 3 of our bakugan to full power, while dan's and myra's cards made the vexos loose and fleeback to their hide out. "You want us to come with you to take out this Vanitas creep?" "Yes, you would both make a great addition to our team. Of course, when this is all over you can come back to your world." "Sounds like an adventure to me. Marucho, can you and the others hold down the fort here?" "You can count on us Dan." "Well," Myra began "sounds interesting, I'll come." YES, YES!!! I was shouting for joy in my head before I let my window of opertunity almost slip by. "Hey, Myra can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, what do you need Sean?" "Well, when this whole adventure is over, would you like to go out with me?" Myra blushed for a momment the gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see." Whoa... that was amazing. That was almost a definate yes!! I ran to catch up with everyone and looked at leonidas, "you wanna come with us?" "Sure, you've grown on me partner." Mom opened up a portal to the next world. Next world: Fortune Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) We landed on a new world, more like an arena called The Fortune Cup. There are so many people here, how are we gonna find the next Keyblader? "Excuse me, are you here to enter the Forutne Cup?" I turned around to see a man with black spikey hair with yellow streaks in it. His skin was more on the tan side, he has blue eyes. He's wearing a blue jacket with orange spheres on his shoulders, same with his jeans, only the spheres were on his knees. He also wears brown gloves and boots. "Uh, yeah I am." I motioned everyone to wait in the stands. "I'm Sean, what's your name?" "I'm Yusei Fudo." I felt my hand touch something. It looks like my Glider, only now with a strange disk looking device, a moniter, amd handles. "So you're a turbo duleist Sean?" I looked and Yusei also had a machine, only it was shaped like a motercycle. "Uh, yeah. Can you show me to the registration Yusei?" "Sure, no problem." This guy was plenty friendly, although what's with the mark on his face? We arrived at the counter. "I'd like to register for the Fortune Cup, please." "You have an invite kid?" "Uh, I think I left it in my other pants." "Nice try, but no invite, no dueling." Suddenly a man with long silver hair and was dressed in all grey. "Sir, let the boy duel." "Director Goodwin, sorry sir but he dosent have an invite." "That's quite alright, he's a special case." "Fine, you got lucky kid." I went over to the director to thank him, but he just walked away. "So you're in huh?" It was Myra. "Good luck Sean, we're rooting for you." "Thanks Myra. Oh yeah I want you to meet Yusei." "Hi, I'm Myra Clay." "Yusei Fudo. It's a pleasure Myra." "Sean, I'm gonna go back to the others now." "Alright." Suddenly I felt a bright light, I went to my Bakugan deck and pulled it out. It can't be!!! All the cards changed, and Leonidas was turned into a silver card. *Hey partner, do you know what happened to me?* "I think you turned inot a card." *Yeah, but why-* "Sean, come on, you'll be late for your first match." "Comin Yusei." I followed him and grabbed my Glider. I rode out and saw that my opponent was Yusei! "Well, what do you know, looks like we're goin head-to-head in the first round. Good luck Sean." "You to, Yusei." And just like that we were off. "My move, and I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" "My move, first I activate the Speed Spell: Turbo Double Summon. Then I summon Winged Sage Falcos and Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode. Soldier, destroy the Sonic Chick! Now Falcos ATTACK!" Yusei LP 2300 "Good move, now let me show you mine. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and due to his special ability I'm able to bring back Sonic Chick. Now Junk Synchron, merge with Sonic Chick!" "Let's rev it up, Junk Warrior!" "Now attack that Soldier of Stone!" Sean LP 3000 "My turn Yusei, and I summon Golem Sentry in defence mode. But I activate the Speed Spell: Instant Sacrifice. Now come forth Dark Magician! Attack that Junk Warrior!!!" Yusei LP 2100 "I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode then I activate the Trap Synchro Revival. Now come on back Junk Warrior!" "I summon the Beta Blaster! Now merge with the Dark Magician! Come forth Beta Leonidas!" "Now take out that Hedgehog!" "My move now, I summon Debris Dragon, now merge with Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up, Stardust Dragon!" Whoa, that thing is so cool! "But I'm not done here, now I activate the Speed Spell: Galactic Stardust!" Yusei felt his Mark of the Drago appear on his arm. Then a strange light formed in his hand. It was a keyblade that looked like Stardust Dragon *Stardust Accelerator* "Now come forth, Galaxystar Dragon!" "Now for his special ability, if it destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points come out of your life points!" Uh oh! BLAST!!!!! After the tournament was over, we asked Yusei to come join the team. "Sure, if it's to help all peace in the universe, then count me in." Dark Magician turned to me and held out his hand, from it he formed a small charm with a picture of a staff on it. *Anytime you need me or my other Dark Magician comrades, just concentrate on that charm and call out either of our names.* He told me about Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician of Chaos. "Thank you." Mom did her thing and we were off to the next world. Next world: Earth (Sly Cooper) When we landed in the next world, something felt different. I looked down at my hands to see I had feathers. .....FEATHERS?! Yes, red feathers, and a tail, and a beak. I was a human sized Cardinal. I looked over to everyone else, Em was a penguin, Mom was a dolphin, Lucas was a wolf, Dan was a Beagle, Myra was a Falcon, and Yusei was a Hedgehog. (Quilbolt Hedgehog reference) I took a look at our surroundings, there were many buildings, a few streams going through the streets, and a few menacing, looking gaurds heading right for us. Wait, menacing looking GAURDS!!! We all whipped out our keyblades preparing for a fight, then suddenly 2 figures jumped down from a roof-top and slammed the gaurds left and right. When it was over the 2 figures came into view, the first was a tall Raccoon wearing a blue hat, a blue shirt and was carrying a cane. The other figure was a turtle wearing a helmet, glasses, and was sitting in a high-tech wheelchair. "Thanks." I said. "Don't mention it, I'm Sly Cooper. This is my pal Bentley." The raccoon introduced himself and the turtle. "I'm Sean" "Emily, but you can call me Em." "My name is Aqua" "Lucas" "I'm Dan" "I'm Myra" "Yusei" After intoductions were made, we heard a voice. "Frezze Cooper! You and you're accomplice are under arrest. Now back away from the civilians." "Ah, Carmelita. You're timing is impecible as always. Let's jet guys, and you might wanna stay away from the stun blasts from that Shock Pistol of hers." So we ran for about 10 minutes before finally losing Carmelita. "Ok, whats going on here? First you save us, then we get blasted. What did you guys do?" Yusei spoke up, "By my guess, they're theives." Shock filled the whole group. "Is that true Sly?" "Yeah, I'm a theif. But you gotta understand. My whole family, from one generation after the next, were master theives. I'm just trying to live up to my family name." "I hear ya Sly. I'm trying to live up to my family too, but I do it my way." After much debating and other goings ons, we finally heard the full story of what they were doing. Sly and Bentley were here in "Venice, Italy" as they called it, trying to stop a mad man named Octavio who was flooding every water body in town with tar. They were also looking for their friend whose name is Murray. We agreed to help them. After much tar pump destruction and taking out gaurds, we finally caught up with Octavio for the final battle. From a roof-top, Murray jumped down to help because Octavio hurt Bentley. "That's IT! I'M GONNA FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE!" he then slugged Octavio across the face. "The Murray has returned!!!" Sly let loose some tar to slow down Octavio while Murray, Yusei, Dan, Lucas and I wailed on him and Mom, Em, and Myra went to help Bentley. When we ran out of tar, we headed down to the cop station and led Octavio into another pit, this time Dan went to go pump the tar while Sly came to help us beat Octavio. Suddenly, Sly's cane became enveloped in light, it then became a keyblade. It looked like his standerd cane with gold hand gaurds on each side. The chain was made of coins and jewels and the sybol was The Cooper Gang logo. *Master Theif* Sly and Murray went in for the final strike. Octavio then muttered under his breath, "Vanitas will have my head for this." After nearly escaping the cops we asked Sly to join us in our journey. "Sure, why not. I've traveled this world 3 times over, an off-worldly experience should be good for me. Bentley, Murray, keep gathering the team while I'm gone." "Will do Sly, come on Murray." "Later Sly!" As those 2 set off, we left for a new world. Next world, Hawaii (Stitch) We arrive on a new world and everyone looks at Sly, he no longer had his raccoon appearence. He still had his hat, shirt and gloves. Now he also had silver hair, a regular mask, blue jeans, and black sneakers. We then turned around to hear a voice say, "Ah-koo-wah!!" "Stitch, come back here!!" "Lilo, Ah-koo-wah!!" We saw a small blue...dog? Running t'words my Mom. and a 20 year old woman running after it. The dog- thing then lept at Mom and knocked her over. "Ah-koo-wah!" "626?" "Name, Stitch now" "Sorry, Stitch." The woman finally caught up to us, "Stitch don't go runnig off like that! Oh, Stitch who are these people?" "Ah-koo-wah, Stitch friend!" "Stitch, these are my kids, Sean and Emily." Stitch walked over to me and said "Ven? No, Sean" Do I look that much like my dad? Sure my face may look like his, but I have short brown hair and I wear glasses. "Stitch, that's my sister Em, and those are our friends. Dan, Myra, Lucas, Yusei, and Sly" "Em, Dan, Myra, Loo-kas, You-say, Sly" Stitch then point over to the woman, "Lilo, mee-ga friends." "Hi, I hope Stitch didn't hurt you ma'mm." "Not at all Lilo, and please call me Aqua." "Alright, Aqua. Stitch we have to go home for your suprise." "Ooooo!" "You guys wanna come too?" "Sure, let's go." We walked to the far side of the island and saw a house, supposedly Lilo and Stitch's home and went inside to a big "Suprise!!! Happy Anniversary Stitch!" "What's the occasion?" Lilo turned to face us "It's the aniversary Stitch came down to our world and became our Ohana." "Ohana means family and family means-" "No one gets left behind. or forgotten." Finished Stitch. The festivities came to an end when a voice was heard. "626, come out with your hands up." "I know that voice." said Mom. "It's Gantu. Stitch, you know the drill." Stitch then lept out a windo and shouted (rough understanding0 "Needa Madda Guista!" we followed, but out the door. "Get off of me, you little abomintation!" Stitch then jumped down and said, "You no hurt Stitch, Friend!" A light then shined in his claws and became a keyblade (big shocker!) *Hyperdrive* Stitch then used Zero Graviga on Gantu and started pummeling him with his new keyblade. Once the spell wore off Stitch and I slashed him for the finishing blow. Once Gantu left we asked Stitch to join us, "Stitch come to save Ven!" We then took off for the next world. Next world, or um- ship: S.S. Tipton We arrived on what appeared to be a ship, in the middle of the Ocean. So Lucas and I decided to do a little exploring while Mom and the others went to ask for some help. When Lucas went around the corner to the "Sky Deck" he ran into 2 people who appeared to be twins. "Hey, watch where you're going man. I can't have one gash on this face." "You watch it blondie!" Lucas replied. "Zack, we don't have time for this. We need to go get Bailey." "Cody, why don't you go get YOUR girlfriend, and I'll stay here to repay this guy for that bump." "Fine Zack, do what you want, and I'll go get Bailey." So the twin named Cody went to go find this Bailey girl. "Ok dude, get ready for the pain." Zack then starts dancing around like a little pansy, while Lucas whips out his Keyblade. Zack looked in shock at the weapon and shouted. He then fainted. "Okay--? Lucas, did you have to summon your Keyblade? I mean, this guy is normal as far as I can tell." Lucas then replied, "This guy was getting on my nerves, besides my plan worked!" "Your 'plan' involved scaring him to death with your weapon?" "Yes, that's exactly what my plan was!" I then slapped my forehead in disbelief. Then a large man came with Mom, Em, Dan, Myra, Yusei, Sly, and Stitch. "What happened here? I heard someone scream louder the Momma on christmas eve when she opens her presents." Then, subconciously Zack raised his arm and summoned, (duhn, duhn, duuuhhhnnnn...) his Keyblade. We all stared in disbelief and shock. The blade part looked like a bunch of money strung together, the teeth of the key looked like a question mark, the gaurds were silver and the chain was made of clovers, the symbol was a cross between the question mark and a Four-leaf clover. *Dumb Luck* We dragged the unconcious Zack to the Infermary and we told him about everything. The Keyblade, the Unversed, Vanitas. "Hmmmm..... what's in it for me?" I then pulled some munny out of my wallet. "500 Munny plus whatever you get on our journey." "Uh, ok." Then Cody burst into the room with some girl I haven't seen before, could that be Bailey? "Kirby, what happend to Zack?" she asked. Before the large man known as Kirby could answer Zack said, I got one way to describe what happened." He then summoned his Keyblade which caused Cody to stare in shock. "Zack, you have one too?" Cody lifted his hand and summoned his own Keyblade. Must be some kind of twin thing. The blade was made up of books, the teeth were a few pencils and pens, the hand guards seemed to be made of cursive writing, the chain was made up of A+'s and the symbol was a brain. *Smarty Pants* The name made everyone who could hear it laugh. Then a voice came out of Kirby's Walkie-Talkie, "Kirby, there's a problem in the engine room. Go check it out." Cody and Lucas both said at the same time, "I'll go check it out." "Thanks for takin my guys. Cody, lead Lucas to the engine room and see what's wrong." Cody and Lucas ran down the hallway to the engine room. Lucas's POV (For now) We arrived at the engine room and saw that the electrical pulses were going out of control. "I'll see if I can drain some of the power, you try to stabelize the controls." "Alright." I then walked up to the engine while trying to not get shocked. When I summoned my keyblade to deflect some of the jolts, it ended up absorbing a giant surge of energy. I then felt myself go unconcious. .............. When I woke up, I saw my keyblade transformed. It now had a lighting shaped blade, a thunder cloud for the teeth, the handles were jagged bolts, the chain was gold, and the symbol was a lightingbolt coming out of a cloud. *Electro's Awakening* Sean's POV (Hopefully for the rest of the story) We heard a huge explosion from the engine room, Stitch and I went to see what happened. We ran for a good 5 minutes and finally got to the engine room, which had it's door blown off. "Cody, Lucas, you guys okay?!" There was a short silence and then footsteps, "*Cough* We're fine, Lucas is just unconcious." Cody said. We carried him back to the others and put him in another bed. "What happened to Lucas?" asked Yusei. "And what's with the silver streak in his hair?" asked Bailey. Cody explained to everyone what happened with the electric overload and Lucas' Keyblade acting like a conductor, which caused a feedback in power and caused the explosion, the streak in his hair, and his Keyblade to change form. We all looked over to Lucas and saw the transformed Keyblade, which we now know is called Electro's Awakening. But our attention was averted by a scream coming from the Sky Deck. We ran to the Sky Deck to see Vanitas and a girl Zack, Cody, and Bailey know as London Tipton. Sly, Yusei, Dan and I jumped down onto the deck below while nearley avoiding falling in the hot tub. We ran over to Vanitas, who nearly had London in a Corridor of Darkness. "Let her go Vanitas!" I shouted while weilding my Beta Fang. "Well look who we have here, the son of Ventus and a few rookie Keybladers." He called forth his own keyblade, Dark Revenge. (Just think of his original keyblade, only pitch black.) I then pulled out my summon charm and called out, "Give me strength, Dark Magician!" A stone tablet appeared and I unlocked it with my Keyblade, releasing the Dark Magician. "You called, Sean?" "Now let's see how you like this," We crossed our weapons and built up a combo attack, "Dark and Light Magic Attack!" The two swirling energy blasts made contact with Vanitas, pushing him back a little. "It seems you have grown stronger, but now I take my leave with the girl." He grabbed London and dragged her into the Corridor. "No, they got her!" shouted Dan. "I wouldn't worry if I were you guys." said Cody "Yeah, Count Dorkula's right. In 3...2...1..." On Zack's cue London was shoved out the Corridor of Darkness, while Vanitas jumped out and grabbed Bailey. Then he dragged HER into the Corridor. Back in the infermary, we met up with Kirby and asked Cody to join us too. "If I'll be able to save Bailey, count me in." Kirby walked over to me, "I don't know why, but I feel like I need to give this to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a summon charm with a football on it. "Momma got me this when I joined the high school football team, so keep it safe." I nodded and Mom opened up a portal to the next world. Next world: Salem, MA As we travelled to the next world, Mom noticed something familiar about it. "Sean, Emily. This is the world where your Uncle Terra and cousin Elias live." I wonder how good Elias has gotten since his last visit. I flew ahead and decided to land in a tree in Uncle Terra's backyard, where he and Elias were training. "Now son, to master the Quake spell, you need to focus all your energy into the earth. Then raise the level of it and give it the jagged form." He gave an example and then Elias tried, but ended up breaking a window. I readied my Beta Fang and decide to use Spark Raid. Now, LEAP! "Suprise! Spark Raid!!!" Next world: Mouse America (An American Tale) Me, mom, Uncle Terra, Elias and Sean went to this world filled with mice, and were mice ourselves. We've encountered this very cute mouse named Fievel Next world: Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Category:Stories